


An Act of True Love

by OnlyAugustine



Series: Play Dates; The Adventures of Little!Steve and Daddy!Sam [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy!Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Trauma, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAugustine/pseuds/OnlyAugustine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, the name of the movie should have turned him away from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I threw together after watching Frozen on an airplane. It's kinda sappy, but who couldn't use a little more fluff in their life, really?

        Stevie left Bun in the other room. He pulls the blanket tighter over his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He can't go back and get him because the movie is still playing, and even if it wasn't, Stevie doesn't think that he can get out from under the blanket. He’d already tried twice, but each time he'd touched a toe to the ground, the floor had been freezing cold. 

He’s so dumb. He should've just waited for Sam to get back tomorrow before he was little, but all he'd wanted to do was cuddle with Bun and watch a movie! Usually Sam is there to steer Steve away from movies that he wouldn't like, but Sam is all the way in Philadelphia to give a big important speech and now Stevie is alone.

Stevie wishes that he had Bun. Stevie wishes that he had his daddy. 

Sam is only in his hotel room for about 15 minutes before his phone rings. It’s from Steve so he answers it, but he's exhausted, and would’ve let it go straight to voicemail if it had been anyone else.

 “Hey, Steve!” Sam says as brightly as he can, and before Sam can ask what's up, Steve whines out

“Daddy!”

Sam's eyes widen. Stevie hardly ever calls him that, and when he does it means something serious.

“What’s wrong, baby? Are you okay?”Sam asks, but Stevie just says 

“Daddy, I left Bun.” 

Steve’s voice is broken and quiet, and Sam frowns. To his knowledge, Steve’s only ever taken Bun out of the apartment in the safety of his backpack. Steve couldn’t have left him anywhere outside. Although, he’s pretty sure Steve is in the tower tonight so who knows how many places Bun could be lost in.

“Do you know where you left him, baby?” 

“On the couch. I can't get him!” 

“Honey, It’s okay. You’re okay. Can you tell me why you can’t go get him? Are you still in the apartment?” 

When Steve talks next, Sam can tell he had either a pacifier or his thumb in his mouth through the muffled tone of his voice.

“I got scared and  _ I just left him.” _

That’s not really an answer to either of Sam’s questions, but it’s something that he can work off of. 

“Can you tell me what happened, baby?” Sam asks gently. 

“I watched a movie, but it was scary so I hid but now I don’t have Bun and he’s probably really scared too. He’s all by himself and the movie is still going!”

Steve sounds like he’s going to cry and Sam’s heart breaks just a little.

“Stevie, can you tell me what movie you watched?”

Steve has a list of triggers a mile long, some worse than others, but Sam doesn’t think he’s ever had an episode while a child. There had been the time that Steve had called Sam to come get him after the team had decided that  _ Titanic _ was a good choice for Avengers movie night, and even as an adult Steve had reacted badly. 

“Um...It was Frozen.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Sam had only seen parts of the movie in passing while babysitting his niece, but he understood enough of the premise to know why that is a very bad movie for his baby to see. 

“It wasn’t nice at all! The princess’ heart got frozen by her sister and she was gonna freeze to death! -And then the boy she was gonna marry was supposed to save her but he was evil! He let her die, Daddy! He said he loved her but he let her freeze and die!”

Steve is shouting by the time he finishes with a choked off sob. 

“Oh, baby no. The princess doesn’t die, sweetie!” Sam is pretty sure that she doesn’t. If he recalls she gets to live happily ever after with her reindeer or something.

“Yes she does!” Cries Steve. “She dies and the prince is evil and I don’t have Bun and it’s too cold without the blanket! I tried to save Bun but the ground is ice.”

Steve is mumbling a little bit, and Sam has to make out the words Steve says as he pulls his laptop closer, typing  _ Frozen plot summary _ into the search bar.

“Baby, you’re okay. You are safe in the apartment, alright? There is no ice. It was just a movie. You wanna know what happens at the end?” 

Steve doesn’t respond with words as much as a mumbling whine, but Sam goes on, reading the wikipedia summary as he does. 

“What happens is that the evil prince gets stopped before he can hurt Elsie -uh, Elsa. He gets stopped by Anna!”

“No, Daddy it's  _ Awe-na” _

“Oh, right. She saves her sister and the act of true love thaws her heart! She doesn’t die, baby. At the end, she gets to live happily ever after with her boyfriend -uh, Kristoff.”

Stevie sniffles. “Really?” 

“Really.”

“But what about Olaf?” Steve asks, and Sam does a little panicked scrolling before finding the answer.

“Elsa gives Olaf a little snow cloud so he can live to see the summer! See, sweetie, everybody’s dreams come true!”

Steve sniffs one more time, but when he speaks his voice is more steady.

“Daddy do you love me?” 

“Yes, baby. I love you so much.”

“Like true love?”

“Like true love.”

“Daddy, I’m gonna go rescue Bun. But you gotta stay! Don’t hang up yet, Okay?”

“I won’t hang up. I’m really proud of you, baby.”

Sam hears the rustle of blankets and the tentative patter of feet that means Stevie is moving towards his living room. True to his word, he doesn’t hang up until Steve comes running back into the room, grabbing the phone and proudly telling Sam that he  _ did it! I did it all on my own daddy. I got Bun back! _

Sam tells Stevie that he’s very proud of his baby, and waits on the line with Stevie until his breath evens out into sleep. A little sappily, Sam remarks that  _ yeah, dreams really do come true. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked this. I hope to have more up soon, but I'm still figuring out how I want to proceed with plot things. For once in my life i have too many ideas.


End file.
